Ways to Piss Off
by Chaos Ly
Summary: This is just a list of ways to piss off the different character of Inuyasha. And I will have lots of fun making it for you.
1. 40 Ways To Piss Off Naraku

40 Ways to Piss Off Naraku

1. Cut off his hair.  
2. Dye his hair hot pink.  
3. Break Kanna's mirror and blame it on Kohaku.  
4. When he gets pissed off just smile sweetly.  
5. Sing loudly and obnoxiously.  
6. When he meets up with Sesshomaru yell, "Stop looking at Sesshomaru that way, pervert!" when they're talking.  
7. Join up with Inuyasha.  
8. Say, "My, you're a very pretty lady."  
9. Tell him repeatedly that Inuyasha's way stronger and that he'll never be able to beat him  
10. Go streaking through his castle, screaming at the top of your lungs  
11. When he's confronting Inuyasha yell, "What he's trying to say, Inuyasha, is that he loves you!"  
12. Stare at him when he's not looking.  
13. When he's sleeping put bows and such in his hair.  
14. Ask him why the hell can't he beat Inuyasha.  
15. Draw on his monkey suit.  
16. Dress up in his monkey suit and run around his castle in it.  
17. Write I LUV INUYASHA on his monkey suit.  
18. When he's in his monkey suit, give him some bananas.  
19. Make monkey noises when he has his back turned and when he looks at you point at Kagura/Kanna.  
20. Stare at him for a few seconds before saying in a questioning tone, "Maybe he's born with it or..." and then yell "MAYBE ITS MAYBALLINE!"  
21. Play music loudly all night.  
22. Scream the 'bananas' part from Gwen Stefani's "Hollaback Girl" when you see him in his monkey suit.  
23. Sing songs about friendship, other happy things, or the Barney theme song.  
24. When he's mad say, "Sounds like someone could use a hug!" and hug him.  
25. When he messes up in battle laugh at him.  
26. Ask him for hair-care tips.  
27. When he starts talking about his evil plans boo and hiss.  
28. Ask "why?" all the time.  
29. If he's mean to you hit him and yell, "No banana for you, Mister Monkey!"  
30. Poke him repeatedly.  
31. Tell him the bad guy always loses.  
32. Yell, "I am Simba, you are Rafiki!"  
33. When he's talking out loud to himself yell "MUMBLER!"  
34. Play the "I Spy" game and no matter what he guesses, say "no".  
35. Tell him that you got rid of all those nasty hornets flying around his castle.  
36. When he's just sitting, doing nothing, stare intently at him and when he looks at you scream, "Stop staring at me!"  
37. Tell Inuyasha all his weak points.  
38. When Inuyasha (or anyone) comes to fight Naraku, come out with a sign that says "Save the monkeys" and march in front of Naraku like you're at a protest.  
39. When Naraku starts talking about all his problems, say in a serious tone, "Now tell me about your childhood..."  
40. Give him dresses/skirts on his birthday and say, "It's a shame that such a pretty girl like yourself is always in men's clothing."


	2. 26 Ways To Piss Off Sesshoumaru

**-EFC-: You have gotten your wish. Lol.**

**Thanks to the every one who reviewed(which was only four of all you fanfiction people).**

**I also forgot to tell you and mention that my friend ravenyoukaigirl3461help to write 40 Ways To Piss Off Naraku list and to add a disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters I mentionin these lists. I just love to make fun of them.**

25 Ways to Piss Off Sesshoumaru

Call him nicknames like fluffy-sama and Sesshy.

Dye his fluff neon pink.

Poke him and say "poke" every time you do.

When he looks at you yell at him, "What are you staring at!"

Die his hair neon pink to match his fluff.

Cut his hair.

Corn roll his hair.

Put ribbons and bows in his hair.

Replace his two swords with sticks and say Jaken did it.

Tell him that he could never beat Inuyasha or Naraku.

When his fighting either of them say, "What he is trying to tell you is he loves you."

Break Jaken's staff of two heads and say Rin did it.

Stare. All you need to do is stare.

Continuously ask him why he can't beat Inuyasha.

Just ask why.

Wear really scrimpy clothes around him and hang on him.

Follow him like a shadow.

Tell everyone he is your mate.

Invite Inuyasha over for dinner.

Fall asleep on his bed.

Ask him why he has wet dreams about Inuyasha, Miroku, Naraku, and other guys but not any girls.

Ask him why he hasn't fed Inuyasha yet.

Put make-up on him when he is asleep.

Dress him up in tight leather pants and a tight black shirt that says, "Don't hate me because I'm beautiful. Hate me because your boyfriend thinks so." Or just dress him up in anything feminine.

Let Rin run amuck in his castle.

Dress him up as a sailor moon.

**Please Review.**


End file.
